The present invention generally relates to a mobile display and a device for shipping the display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination mobile display and shipping device in which a support platform of the mobile display is securely connected to a shipping pallet during shipment such that the shipping pallet prevents movement of the mobile display during the shipping process.
Manufacturers of consumer products oftentimes develop unique product displays, which may include display racks for displaying products in retail outlets. The product displays include the product being sold and are visually appealing to attract consumer attention. Many times, the product displays are shipped to the retail outlet in a broken down, unloaded condition, which requires the display to be assembled at the retail outlet and loaded with product at the retail outlet. These types of displays require a significant amount of personnel time by workers at the retail outlet to both assemble the display and load the display with product. For large retail outlets, the time required to load and/or build the display is either unacceptable or, at a minimum, undesirable.
Many manufacturers have taken to assembling and loading the product displays with product prior to the loaded display being shipped to the retail outlet. When using these types of display systems, the retail outlet receives the display loaded with product such that the retail outlet only needs to remove the shipping material and position the loaded display at a desired location within the retail outlet.
Since the display is loaded with product, the weight of the loaded display makes manual movement of the display to a desired location at the retail outlet difficult. When dealing with loaded product displays, personnel at the retail outlet will typically utilize a pallet jack to move the loaded display into a desired location before lowering the display onto the floor of the retail outlet.
Although loading a display with product prior to shipment reduces the amount of time required to set up the display and load the product, the use of pallet jacks to position the loaded display requires trained personnel and a relatively large mechanical device to move the loaded product display to the desired position within the retail outlet.
Therefore, a need currently exists for a mobile display and shipping device that allows a display to be shipped loaded with product and easily moved about a retail outlet once the loaded display has been received at the retail outlet. Further, a need exists for a shipping device that allows the loaded, mobile display to be safely shipped while allowing the mobile display to be accurately positioned within the retail outlet without requiring a significant amount of personnel time and effort.